narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Interests and Profits
He should be around here. Iriga and Takumi traveled by the road in silence, in search for the target. Takumi gave a sigh, being the one dragged along on his companion's personal agenda. He never bothered to figure out Iriga's intentions, but, to his knowledge, it was related to an unpleasant past. Iriga, on the other hand, just kept walking. He did not look to the side as he walked, though his eyes were less like a statue and more like a thief. Together, they continued their quiet journey. Near a burned village Takayama walked away from the ashes, blood covering his torso down. He can be clearly seen picking bones and flesh from his teeth as a smirk appears on his face. "I need another meal, those children werent nearly good enough." He was heading in the direction of the forest he came from previously. However, he did not manage to enter the forest before encountering the two cloaked figures. They stopped in his path, barring his current direction. For a moment, there was silence, until Takumi spoke. "Are you Takayama?" Iriga remained silent. Because of his hood and face mask covering the majority of his facial features, it was difficult to tell what he was thinking. But his cold, menacing eyes spoke volumes about his own character. His teeth shone dimly in the light, allowing full view of the blood stains "What does it matter? If you stay in my way much longer, ill have to kill you like the others." The present persona like in most times was the technictian, his voice low and cold like the breeze on a dark winter night. "That's him," Iriga finally spoke up, sounding slightly annoyed. He formed a tiger seal with both hands, tilting his head forward in concentration. It only took a moment, and the technique was revealed. Temple of Nirvana. Bright feathers began to fall upon the scene, its inner glow suggesting rest for the fatigued mind. Takumi drew his blade in anticipation with one hand. With the other, he was also forming a hand seal, though he waited. "Release!" he flew back from the first attack and in the moment he took a step "Art of blood: Rain of crimson!" The blood on his body wasnt that of people he killed but that of his own, it started to raise from his body and form like a rain cloud above the area they were at. Moments later it begain to rain blood everywhere. "Why dont you come and play in the rain?" He stuck out his tounge catching the blood "I want a good fight or else thisll be a waste." He did several quick hand signs "Clones of blood." Clones started to form everywhere from the blood in the air and on the ground. Takumi looked up at the bloody rain with a frown. He did not fail to take note that it reminded him of the Hidden Mist's former nickname - the Bloody Mist. The shinobi leveled his blade at the nearest blood clone (or was it the actual Takayama?) with cautious eyes. "A plan would be nice, Iriga." On the opposing end, Iriga hated blood. The sight of it reminded him of those who were on the receiving end of his work, strapped to a torture table. And it reminded him of the vow that he has yet to fulfill. Lightning chakra crackled as Iriga gathered it in his hands. He then slammed both hands onto the ground, sending a wave of lightning towards the blood clones. He didn't care who got caught in the blast, since it was too soon to recognize the original body amidst the doppelgangers. Standing at the farest end of the clones he watched as each clone they desotryed splattered some blood onto them, bit by bit he waited. Eventually it was enough "Art of blood: Iron weight!" The blood that came onto their bodies suddenly became heavy, each drop became exactly worth fifty pounds and by now they would almost have to be drenched. The clones dissappeared as he started to walk towards them, no fear or anything showing on him as the blood continued to trickle down from the sky. "You see by manipulating the amount of iron in my blood I can create weight on the bodies of those I fight, I could splash some on you know and increase the amount till your heads cave in on themselves, but you seem to have some fighting skill, so make me bring out the master." He smiled blood dripping from his lips and hair. The weight bogged down Iriga, but he didn't have the slightest look of surprise at the maneuver. Lightning chakra spat out its tell-tale sound, and he exploded, alongside Takumi. Lightning energy danced along the blood, traveling ever so farther by the constant downpour of rain matching the jump of each spark. The actuality was that Iriga used the opportunity created by the visual impairment caused by his Lightning Destruction technique to produce two lightning shadow clones to replace himself and his companion, as well as use the transformation technique to produce a replica of Takumi. A great blade suddenly appeared at Takayama's neck, as Takumi was behind the other with determined eyes. "Play time is over, don'cha think?" "No, I think its just begun." A pour opened on his throat where the blade was at and pushed out ever so slightly from under his outfit. It suddenly shot out pushing the blade only inches away but giving him the opportunity to get out of the way "Number two coming up. youll have to survive the next three to meet the master." His head dropped as if he went unconsious and slowly went back up as the rain stopped. His body gestures seemed more cold and calculating then previously. "I never miss the mark." His voice now deeper and more evil then previously. Within seconds of those words he produced ten shuriken and threw them following right behind them holding two swords created of blood. Those shuriken were deflected by the masterful swordplay presented by Takumi, and he was more than ready to receive the attacks presented by Takayama's dual-sword usage. A slight grin crept up the corner of his mouth as Takumi gripped his great sword in both hands, between himself and the mysterious individual. Like the graceful elegance of a swan he moved about the area getting in close. He was about two feet from him when he threw the sword in his right hand into the forest hoping to draw his attention away while he slashed upward with his left hand pulling up dirt along with the oncoming blade attack. Distractions were among the first that Takumi was taught to avoid. The essential philosophy that he was taught in regards to defense was that one should only react to something moving towards him, and that itself was limited. He just swung his blade with all his might, his heavy blade slamming into the blood sword with great force. The squishing sound of metal on blood was sickening, but Takumi concentrated on the movement of himself and his opponent. No movement on him at all no tension, no anything. He leapt back and did a summersault into the air he went like a bird. He turned the sword sideway and pulled on it as a string came back with his hand. Once it was far enough back a blood arrow appeared, just before he started to decend he lanuched off several arrows aimming all around him, he lanuched off ten in all. Shit. Takumi leaped back, attempting to defend himself from the blood arrows, though one pierced his leg. He aimed at his leg with a palm, and water shot out. It was designed weakly to prevent self-harm and to clense his wound from any possible technique that could sprout out from the blood arrow. "Dont worry about that." He got down to the ground as the sword he threw started on its return course right towards Takumis head. "Sever!" Takumi got to his feet as the blade approached, gripping his own sword tightly. With a grunt, he swung in a vertical arc at it, timed so that his attack would intercept the incoming weapon. Resistance indicated he made his mark, and the shinobi hopped to the side to prevent himself from getting hit by the projectile weapon. Iriga appeared behind Takayama, deactivating his camouflage jutsu in the process. His hands glowed with chakra as Iriga moved to strike Takayama bare-handed. "Try harder." He ducked down and rolled to the left of the two firing off four arrows during his rolling at Iriga. Takumi came to the rescue at that point, cleaning blocking all four while Iriga advanced on the other while forming a hand seal. "Lightning Release: False Darkness." Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Rat, Boar, Rooster, Ox, Horse, Rooster, Rat, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Ox, Ram, Snake, Boar, Ram, Rat, Yang Water, Monkey, Rooster, Dragon, Rooster, Ox, Horse, Ram, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Monkey, Rabbit, Boar, Dragon, Ram, Rat, Ox, Monkey, Rooster, Yang Water, Rat, Boar, Rooster! "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!" Water grouped together as it was extracted from the atmosphere to form a great dragon, which crashed down upon the affected area. Iriga followed it up by firing a pulse of his own lightning chakra to enhance its power as it smashed into the location where Takayama was. He got up onto his feet moments before the attack. He pulled up both his forearms as a veil of blood sheilded him. The sheild took the brunt of the blow but started to crack. Moments before it finished the sheild gave way sending Takayama into the forest, from within the darkness you could hear the scream of the persona weaponist "NO! You arent allowed out yet!" He kept screaming no over and over again till suddenly it stopped. Moments after all the animals in the forest came flooding out from the area as a blood curling howl shook the surrounding area. Trees begain to fall as the word "KILL!" could be heard from every direction, getting louder and louder echoing threwout the woods. Takumi shouldered his blade, watching where Takayama was last seen. "Grand finale, coming right up." Iriga only watched, without a sound. "KILL!!!!" A booming wave of wind blew out from the forest as Takayama came out. He had taken off the coverings for his eyes, the white pupils could be seen clearly now, however he looked directly into the eyes of each of his opponents. Suddenly without leaving his position he was right behind Iriga, he had left an afterimage due to his insane speed. He ripped threw the air with a curled hand like a claw ripping into the its prey. Unprecedented speed enhancements was what got Iriga that time. He felt his opponent's fingers dig into his skin, and let out a grunt in reaction to the pain. He was about to turn about to face his opponent, but quickly realized the futility of the notion. It all happened so quickly: Iriga was caught off-guard. Takumi was also surprised by the speed boost, and thus was not ready to protect his partner from attack. He raised his great sword and ran towards the two with the full intention to start swinging. Now down on all fours he felt the coming attack and dodged backwards staying back around ten feet from the pair. His animalist instincts gave him a small notice enough to get away from the attack. He stood there on all fours snarling at the pair. Category:Collaborations by LaviBookman